The Fight For Love
by katzy8
Summary: Hermione thought everything with the Dark lord was over. Until his brother comes after Hermione cause she has the power to bring him back. But how does she have that power? When she finds out she doesn't know who she is anymore.
1. Chapter 1: Leaving Her Behind

**Hermione POV**

"Can you believe that it's been over a year since the battle at Hogwarts?" asks Ron to me as we sit in his living room by the fire one night. My head on his lap while he strokes my hair.

"I can't believe it Ron." That's all I can say. So much has happened since then. Harry and Ron became aurors for the ministry and Ginny and Harry started dating. Plus Ron and I started dating. I yawn.

"Is somebody tired?" he asks teasing me.

"I've been up studying for my N.E.W.T.S." I tell him.

"Well then go to bed. You better keep studying hard." Ron says as he leans down and kisses me on the lips.

I smile and get up. "Are you coming in tonight or no?" I ask him. Sometimes he sneaks into the room I share with Ginny and sleeps with me and then wakes up early to go back to his room so nobody knows.

"Uhhhh well no not tonight Mione." He says.

"Well then goodnight." I say and kiss him before heading upstairs to catch up on some much needed sleep.

**Hours Later**

I toss and turn in bed. My dream is so weird. I see a man walking out of the swamps at the burrow with his wand raised. I hear him shout a curse and I see a green flash of light before I see Ron lying on the ground covered in blood not moving. I scream and shake his body and try to wake him up but he doesn't.

"Hermione! Hermione wake up!"

I open my eyes and see Ginny standing over me. "It's a bad dream Hermione it isn't real."

"I-I need a drink and then I'm gonna go talk to Ron." I say fleeing to the kitchen before Ginny has a chance to ask what the dream is about. I walk into the kitchen and see a letter on the table.

_Dear Everyone,_

_ We just got an urgent owl from the ministry sending us after a new dark wizard named Wormalort. The ministry thinks he is trying to repeat acts that Voldemort did. We got this owl pretty late and didn't want to wake anyone to say goodbyes. Hopefully we will have caught him by Christmas so we can spend it together. We will be back before you know it. _

_ Lots of Love,_

_ Ron and Harry._

_P.S. Attached is a flyer of the guy we are after so if you see him contact someone at once._

I look at the flyer and I see the same guy from my dream that killed Ron. I then hear a girl screaming. Like she was being murdered. It wasn't until everyone was in the kitchen that I realized I was the one screaming.


	2. Chapter 2: Love Letters and Followers

**Hermione POV 2 months later**

I sit on my bed. 2 months. 2 months since Ron and Harry went on their mission. The whole family has been a mess. Ginny was grieving but everyone agreed I was the most miserable. I can hear their whispers from when I walk by. Ginny also got a personal letter from Harry. I got nothing like that from Ron and I am furious. The way he says goodbye to me is in a letter meant to the whole family is just cruel. I hear the door open and Ginny walks in.

"Hey." She says as she sits next to me.

"Hey." I say not wanting to talk.

"2 months." She says. "Only 2 months till Christmas when they might come home."

"I don't want them to come home." I say standing up while I throw a pillow back to my bed. "I never want to see either of them again."

"Come on Hermione. You don't mean that."

"Yes I do. They just left me here! It always was the three of us going on adventures and now I am just left home? What is that?" I say my voice raising a little.

"Because Hermione, now that you're dating Ron he is trying to look out for you. He doesn't want you near anything that could hurt you. He is being an overprotective boyfriend with your safety and wellbeing in his mind. Besides you're not an auror and I don't think the ministry would want anyone but an auror on this case." She says as she goes and stands next to me.

"My wellbeing? My wellbeing? If Ron cared anything about my wellbeing he would have left a note. Just like Harry did for you! You got a note expressing his love for you. Me? I got no letter, no note." I snap. I can feel tears burn in my eyes.

"Hermione I'm sure he left a note somewhere." She tells me.

"Look Ginny I appreciate it but can I just be alone?" I ask. She nods and leaves. I turn and cry into my pillow for what seems like an hour. I feel something hit my hand. I lift my pillow and see something sticking out of the sheets. I grab it and see in Ron's messy script_ Hermione. _I gasp. He did leave me a letter. I rip it open and realize it is a page long.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye in person. Now I know that you're probably pissed at me but just finish this letter. I wanted to wake you and say goodbye. To hear your voice one more time. Feel your lips. But Harry couldn't just say goodbye to Ginny and if I woke you up she would definitely get up too. But I didn't leave without seeing you one last time. I came in and snuggled up to you and just let me hear your breathing and the smell of your hair. I also know that we are probably gonna have a hard time with you not around. Harry thinks our auror training will get us through but I know that no amount of training can make up for your smarts. I want you to know that this mission is really just for us to gather information for other aurors and it isn't too dangerous. But just in case I get hurt to where I am an idiot with no memory or god forbid I am killed I want you to know how my I love you and how you were always my life from the moment I meet you. I love Hermione._

_ Love,_

_ Ron_

I reread the letter again. I feel tears drip down my face. "I love you too." I whisper.

**2 days later**

Two days later all the men have gone to Diagon Ally to meet up with some friends and Fleur is visiting while Bill is out with the men. I am sitting in the yard with Ginny when we hear loud cracks. We look up and see the man from the poster standing in front of us with at least 20 people behind him. He smile an evil smile at us.

"Get them." He says. All his followers charge at once I leap off the ground. "Sectumsempra!" I yell and hit two of the people with it. I see Ginny starting to duel with people while Mrs. Weasley and Fleur run out of the house to help her. I run into the marshes and hear at least 10 people follow me. I am running when I feel a burning sensation all threw my body. I realize one of the people must have cast a spell where you burn all inside but with no burns on the outside. I let out a scream and fall to the ground. "Sectumsempra!" I scream again hitting two more people. "Expelliarmus!" Someone yells and my wand flies out of my hand. I feel the burning get worse. "Well well well. What do we have here. A mudblood? This shall be fun." She says to the others as they step closer to me. "Sectumsempra!"I hear them all yell at once. I feel my whole body being cut up. I scream in pain. Then the pain stops. I open my eyes and see almost every inch of be is covered with mud or blood. I look up and see Ginny fighting them all off. "Crucio" I hear the lady yell and I scream and squirm around on the ground in intense pain. I then see her fly off with everyone else. "Hermione! Oh my god Hermione are you ok?" she says as she runs over to my body. "I need help." I gasp. I see her trying to stop all the bleeding but she is just being covered in blood. My body feels so weak. I feel her start to move my body back towards the house before I give to the darkness. Ron POV I flash into my living room from the floo powder with everyone. While Harry and I were in Diagon Ally shopping for family Christmas gifts cause we were coming home soon we ran into my father, Bill, and George. We are all laughing and walk into the front yard when we see my mom and Fleur standing looking out into the swamps with some 10 bodies all around them. I then see Ginny emerge from the swamp pulling something with her. "Mom! Mom! You got to help her!" she cries while my mom runs over to the body. I then realize that the bloody body being pulled out of the swamp is Hermione. It takes my father, Bill, George and Harry to hold me back from running over to Hermione while my mother starts to heal her. 


	3. Chapter 3: Soul Finder

Ron POV 2 Days Later

"Come on Hermione wake up. Wake up." I whisper to her as I sit next to her bed holding her hand.

"She's not going to wake up." I turn and see Ginny standing in the doorway.

"She was really angry at you for leaving her and not leaving a letter."

"For you information I did leave a letter for her. Besides it would be way too dangerous for her to come with us." I say standing up and walking over to Ginny.

"Yeah she got your letter a few days before this happened. You got to understand though Ron. It used to be the three of you going on all this adventures and suddenly she is left out." She says.

"It wasn't my choice to leave her behind." I snarl at my sister.

"You don't know the feeling Ron. You've never been left behind." She snarls back at me and turns on her heels and walks out leaving me standing in the door fuming.

Hermione POV

I wake up in this beautiful room. It's all white and looks a lot like Kings Cross Station.

"Hello my dear." I spin around and see Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore? Does, does this mean I'm dead?" I ask.

"No you're not. You've been unconscious for two day though." He says.

"Well then if I'm not dead then how can I see you?" I ask.

"Because I am not dead. See when a person "dies" the soul leaves the body. However the soul remains on earth waiting to be released back into their bodies. Now only certain witches or wizards can complete this task." He explains to me.

"That means the dead can come back! You've got to know someone who can bring people back!" I say getting excited.

"Sadly, that person has since passed on. I have not met another person yet who can yet perform such a task. That's why I must ask you to look for the signs." Before he finishes the station rumbles. "Ah you're waking. I shall see you again soon in your dreams when I can tell you what the signs are." And with that he disappears.

I wake up and take in my surroundings. I have many bandages all over my body and the room is dark which means that it is probably night time. I look over and see Ginny's bed pushed next to mine to make one big bed. I then see Ron sleeping in that bed and I see him holding onto my hand. I nearly cry. He's home. Of course I will give him hell in the morning but tonight who said I can't be happy to see him. I snuggle up next to him and take in his smell and his touch. I breathe it in. It feels so right. I snuggle up closer to him and let the sound of his breathing comfort me to fall fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Secret Quest

Ron POV

I wake up early in the morning around 3 and find Hermione snuggled up in my arms. I know that I didn't do that so that only means one thing. Hermione woke up last night. I close my eyes and bury my face into her hair. Her sweet smelling hair. I feel her move under me but think nothing of it. The next minute I am being beaten with a pillow.

"Oi! What the bloody hell?" I say. I sit up and open my eyes. I see Hermione holding a pillow.

"Payback for leaving me." She says with a smug face and continues to beat me with a pillow. "Ow! Hermione stop it!" I say as she continues to beat me while my hands guard my face.

"Ron, I am pissed at you. Why shouldn't I beat you with a pillow?" she asks.

"Because." I say. I grab her hand and pull her next to me and kiss her.

"Two things Ron. One be careful I still have a lot of cuts and bruises. Two." She says and kisses me. I wrap my arms around her. This just feels so right being her with Hermione.

"I love you." I whisper into her ear.

"I love you too." She says and buries her face into my chest. "What was it like? Being with only Harry for two months?" she asks me.

I look down at her. "We could have been home a lot sooner if we brought you along." I say.

She smiles and lays her face right in front of mine. "Really?" "Really Hermione." I say. She smiles and snuggles close to me. I wrap my arms around her. She puts her head right under my chin. This feels right. Like it was meant to be. I start to drift off to sleep happy that she didn't have her want on her to get revenge.

Hermione POV

I wake up and realize I am in Kings Cross Station again.

"Ahhh your back." Says Dumbledore.

"Yep. I want to know the signs so I can find someone."

"Well there are three signs. One, they are very advanced at magic and learn new tasks quickly. Two they usually are related to a very powerful witch or wizard. Three, most spells or injuries that can kill a witch or wizard don't kill one of them. For example they could be hit with a killing curse but will not die. If they are ripped in half or beheaded then they die." He explains. I memorize them quickly.

"Got it. So where do I look?" I ask excited to get started.

"Oh I don't think you will have to go too far." He says and winks at me before I start to wake up again.


	5. Chapter 5: Who I Really Am

Hermione POV I have been so excited all week. I have my list narrowed down to three possible Soul Finders.

1. Harry

2. George

3. Bill

I have a feeling Harry is it though. I mean he is the chosen one and the boy who lived so might as well add Soul Finder to his list. I walk into the ministry to go and find the aurors office to drop off some homemade cookies Ginny and I made for the boys. I walk around and suddenly see the door to the department of mysteries. Something just drags me to the door cause next thing I know I am standing in front of it. I walk in and fall. I scream. I then hit the floor. I take in my surroundings. I am in the room that Sirius died in. I turn and see the mirror. I hear voices. Voices calling my name. I go towards it and suddenly I am sucked up by the mirror. I look around and see all dead people standing around me. Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, Dumbledore and so many more.

"Am I dead now?" I ask.

"Oh dear no child you are not." Dumbledore says as he steps towards me.

"Then what am I doing here?" I ask looking around at them.

"You're here to bring us back of course." Says Fred.

"What? Me? No. It's Harry. I'm pretty sure of it." I say.

"What is she talking about? She shows all the signs!" yells Tonks.

"No I don't! I do admit I catch on to tasks quickly but I match neither of the other two."

"Well you see you match all three. You catch on to tasks very quickly and you can survive many injuries. Like when you got seriously hurt a week ago. A normal wizard or witch could not live but you did." Lupin tells me.

"But I'm a Mudblood. I have no powerful witch or wizard in my family." I protest.

"Look Hermione, I feel that I must be the one to tell you this. You're not the daughter of the Grangers. You were placed in their care for protection against your father." Dumbledore tells me.

"And who is my father may I ask." I snarl at him.

"Well you see back in the dark days Voldemort was very powerful. Many times he would go find a witch prostitute and you know have sex with them. Now he did someone new every night, and over half the girls he slept with got pregnant. Now once these babies were born they were considered a weapon for Voldemort to use so the Order took them away and placed them in foster homes making them appear as mudbloods." He explains.

"You're not saying that I am,"

"Yes, you are one of the many children of Voldemort. You, your brothers and sisters were put into protection to be safe. Now Voldemort's brother is after you to try and bring him back."

"I don't believe you." I scream and run out of the mirror. But in my heart I knew it was true. I knew that I was a monster.


	6. Chapter 6: What Will They Think

Hermione POV

I sit in my room for hours crying. It can't be true it just can't. Ginny asked me if I brought the cookies but ran away before she can ask me again and then I locked myself in our room. How could I, Hermione Jean Granger, a muggle be the daughter of a prostitute and Voldemort? I hear a knock on the door.

"Hermione it's Ginny. You better let me in right now or I am gonna have to send Ron in when he gets home." She threatens me.

I don't want to see Ron right now so I go and let her in. Once she goes and sits on my bed I relock the door.

"You look horrible Hermione. Why are you crying?" she asks me. "Be-because I am a monster. A pure monster." I cry. "Why do you say that Hermione?"

I pour the whole story out. From the first dream with Dumbledore to finding out who my parents really are. She sits there quietly and listens with no expressions on her face. "Well? Aren't you gonna say I'm a monster and ask me to leave?" I ask surprised she hasn't already asked.

"No Hermione. No matter who your parents are or what weird gift you posses you will always be welcome here. You're part of the family." She says and hugs me tight. I cry into her shoulder.

"What will Ron and Harry think of me?" I cry.

"It's best we don't tell them for awhile. We need to see how this plays out but your secret is safe with me." She says.

"Thanks." I say before I hear the door open and the boys scream that their home.

"Well lets go welcome them home." She tells me. "

Let's."

Later That Night

I am snuggled up with Ron on the couch near the fire. Everyone else has already gone up to bed. Dumbledore's words echo in my head. You, your bothers and sisters. I have siblings out there.

"What you thinking about?" Ron asks me.

"Oh um nothing. Just some stuff." I say nonchalantly.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Just some stuff Ron." I semi snap at him.

"Sorry." He mumbles.

"I'm sorry. I've just been stressed lately." I say debating whether I should tell him or not.

"Well let's get the stress off your mind shall we." He says as he leans over and kisses me.

I kiss him back forgetting about all the troubles and problems that are about to come my way.

Somewhere in England

"Master-Master?"

"Yes Dolhaw?" asked the man from behind the chair.

"The Soul Finder. She's been found."

"Excellent. We shall be paying my niece a little visit shall we." He says as he stands up and looks out the window. Soon his brother will be back. Soon the wizarding world will be in their hands.


	7. Chapter 7: Another Mission

**A/N: Ok so I am starting to get some writers block so please leave me some ideas :)**

**Ron POV**

I am sleeping when I hear two owls fly into my room. I decide to ignore them but one starts to peck at me.

"Alright you bloody bird." I mumble as I take the letter off its leg. When I finish reading the letter I groan. I have to go on another auror mission. I hear Harry get up and start packing.

"Ron you better get up and start packing. We are leaving at 10 in the morning and we only have 3 hours to prepare everything." Harry says as he throws my bag at me.

By time we finish packing it is 8 and the whole family is downstairs eating breakfast. "Let's get this over with." I say.

We walk downstairs and smell eggs and bacon cooking.

"Ron, Harry! You must learn to wake up earlier! Now go sit and eat. Go,Go!" my mum yells at us as we get to the bottom of the stairs.

"Well you see we feel you guys should know right now. Ron and I are being sent on an auror mission. We don't know what it is or where we are going or how long we will be away. All we know is that we at 10 o'clock." Harry announces. Everybody stops what they are doing and looks at them. They are then showered with hugs and goodbyes and good wishes. After everyone is done I notice Hermione walking into the garden. I follow her out.

"Hermione."

She turns around and I can see tear in her eyes.

"Oh Mione." I say and walk over and pull her into my arms. She buries her face in my chest.

"I hate that you must leave. And so soon." She cries.

"I know but that's what an auror does. In a few years all the death eaters will be caught and these trips will be a once a year thing maybe twice." I say trying to comfort her.

"I just hate being away from you for so long." She says and looks up at me.

I brush some stray hair out of her face. "I know. I hate it too." I say. "Let's spend our last few hours together with happy thoughts."

She gives me a sad smile. "Okay. But you must promise to come back in one piece."

"Done." I say and kiss her lightly on the lips."

**Hermione POV**

"I don't believe they left again." I say to Ginny as I pack my bags to go to Hogwarts to finish my 7th year.

"At least we are gonna be at Hogwarts where we have Luna and Neville and everyone." Ginny tells me trying to stay positive.

"Yeah. I guess them leaving is a good thing. I mean we were gonna go to Hogwarts in November to spend time with them before they go to more auror training but now we can just start at the beginning of the year." I reply.

"Yeah. I'm just glad they didn't leave another letter as their goodbye." Ginny says and the giggles.

"Oh I told Ron if he ever did that again if he survived his mission he would be dead the moment I see him." I tell Ginny and we both burst out laughing.

"I tell you boys can be so stupid sometimes."

"I agree."

We both finish packing and disparate to platform 9 ¾ to go finish our 7th year.

**Ron POV 1 month later**

"Alright men we have clear evidence that the new villain Wormalort and his death eaters plan to attack Hogwarts School. We have already alerted the school and they are sending students home as we speak. We are gonna ambush them at the school…"

This guy just doesn't stop talking. I know my mission is to get back to Hermione as soon as possible. I am a little content knowing she is home at the burrow instead of Hogwarts. She wasn't leaving till November to spend time with me before I went to auror training. At least she is safe.


	8. Chapter 8: Hogwarts Battle

**Hermione POV**

I am helping some 2nd years use the floo network to go home. Wormalort is attacking Hogwarts and everybody 6th year or under must be evacuated. Many of the 7th years made the brave decision to stay behind and fight him and his death eaters. It is exactly like the last battle Hogwarts had. I get the last girl in the fireplace when I hear a loud boom. I rush down into the great hall and see some death eaters attacking. I run into the battle and start fighting this one man. He puts up a good fight before I stun him. Then suddenly all the death eaters fly up in their black smoke and out the broken window. I run over to Luna.

"Where's Ginny?" I ask.

"Last I saw she was battling one of the death eaters by the window." Luna says before a scream pierces the air. I run over to the door and down the stairs and into the courtyard. I am behind a lot of people but I can see Ginny on the ground in front of the female death eater that was torturing me at the burrow. Wormalort stands behind her.

"You all have chosen to fight for something that you know not what it is. You have no aurors coming to save you. We have captured them." He says. Then some death eaters throw the aurors in front of them. I see Ron and Harry with a lot more of aurors. I can see their faces full of fear as they see Ginny. "Give me the Soul Finder and I will release the aurors and this girl."

My heart stops. He wanted me.

"Crucio!" the woman screams and Ginny starts screaming while squirming on the ground.

"Now, now Varica. Let's have the Soul Finder have a chance to step forward before we torture this girl anymore." He says and stares into the crowd. I start to step forward but I feel a hand wrap around my arm.

"Don't do it Hermione." Neville whispers to me.

"I can't let them torture Ginny." I say and step out of the crowd and walk out into the open.

"Ahhhhh. This is the Soul Finder. My beautiful niece." He says and smiles his evil grin.

I say nothing and stop half way towards Ginny. I can see Ron's and Harry's eyes are confused about what is happening.

"No, Hermione! Get out of here!" Ginny yells before Varica shuts her up.

"What do you want?" I snarl at him.

"Why I want you to bring your father back of course." Wormalort says in a nice but evil voice.

"Why would I want to bring Voldemort back?" I ask. I can see the boys eyes widen.

"Because you know that half breeds and mudbloods are horrible creatures. Purebloods are the only wizards and witches that should be."

"I would rather be Hermione the mudblood than Hermione, daughter of Voldemort." I snarl at him.

"How dare you." He snarls at me before screaming. "Avada Kedavra!" I don't even try to dodge the jet of green light that comes my way. I know I will be back soon. Ron POV "Noo!" I scream as I see Hermione's body fall to the ground. "Leave the aurors." Wormalort says. They all vanish like that. I run over to her. I see her lying on the ground. I start to shake her forgetting all about the whole niece and Soul Finder thing. "Hermione! Hermione wake up!" I yell shaking her. I feel Harry's hand on my shoulder. Suddenly Hermione's eyes flutter open. "Miss me yet?" she says weakly. 


	9. Chapter 9: Sisters before Misters

**A/N: The girl is Anna popplewell who plays Susan from Narnia. **

**Hermione POV**

"What the bloody hell was that? The killing spell hit you dead in the chest so why aren't you dead?" snaps Ron.

I am sitting in the boys dorm room. Ginny is next to me while Harry and Ron pace through the room.

"Yeah what is with the whole niece, daughter thing?" asks Harry fuming mad about something.

"Ummmmmm well you see you know the time when the death eaters attacked the burrow? Yeah well when I was knocked out then I meet some dead people. Look long story short I can bring back the dead and I am really the daughter of some prostitute and Voldemort. I have a bunch of siblings I've never known about and I am pretty much immortal." I say trying to hold back tears.

"And you didn't tell us this why?"yells Harry.

"You didn't think your boyfriend would like to know about this?" Ron sneers at me.

"You want to know why I didn't tell you! Because I am a monster. A bloody monster! I have hated myself since the day I found out. I hate myself!" I scream at them before running out of the room. I run until my feet hurt and I collapse to the ground sobbing. I take in my surroundings. I am in the greenhouse.

"Are you ok?"

I turn around and see a girl standing there. I recognize her as Susan Powell. A Ravenclaw student in my year.

"Ummm yeah I am." I sniff.

"Look if it makes you feel any better I don't know who my parents are. I was abandoned as a young girl. The only thing I know about my real family is this birth mark" She says and sits down next to me. She pulls up her sleeve and I see a small dark spot shaped like a heart on her wrist.

"I have that too." I say and show her mine.

"Woah. That's incredible." She says.

"Let me try a spell. Familia Aamilia." I say and put our wrists together. They start to glow.

"We're sisters." Susan gasps.

I fill her in on the whole story about our parents and how we have so many siblings.

"That's unbelievable." She says. "I'm so excited that I meet you. Now we can do so much girly and sister stuff together."

I smile. "Yes we can." We laugh and hang out in the greenhouse the whole night.

**Ron POV**

"You're a complete arse Ron!" yells Ginny.

It is 7 in the morning and we have been looking for Hermione  
all night.

"I'm sorry that my girlfriend keep some secrets from me that she shouldn't have." I growl.

"She keep them for a reason! She thought if you and Harry found out that you guys would stop talking to her and abandon her! She was afraid of losing you." Ginny says.

"Well that didn't work out so well did it now?"

"She loves you guys more than anything! But maybe you guys don't feel the same way." She snarls and leaves us to continue to search for Hermione.


	10. Chapter 10: Finding Love Again

**A/N: Please follow and review :)**

**Hermione POV**

I am walking towards the forbidden forest with Susan when I hear someone following us. I spin around and point my wand at the noise.

"It's only me." Ginny says and steps out from her hiding place.

'What are you doing here?" I ask as she walks along side me as we enter the forest.

"I'm your friend. If those two arses don't like you for you screw them." She says. I smile.

"Thanks. Oh by the way this is my sister Susan." I say and motion to Susan.

"Pleasure." She says.

"Like wise."

We have been walking for awhile and then we hear a cackle. A woman's cackling. We turn around and there are three death eaters standing behind us.

"Split up!" I yell at them ad bolt to my right. I hear then others split up and I hear a death eater start to follow me.

"Crucio!" the man yells but I dodge the curse.

"Stupefy!" I yell and send the curse flying at him. He dodges it at the last second.

We come to a clearing and I trip over an exposed root and fall to the ground.

"Expelliarmus!" I hear and I feel my wand fly out of my hand. I spin around and see the death eater holding my wand.

"Cru-." He starts to say. I close my eyes and wait for the pain.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Stupefy!" I hear a thud on the ground. I open my eyes. I see Ron holding my wand and the death eaters wand while Harry still had his pointed at the death eater.

"I'm gonna go find Ginny and the other girl." Harry tells Ron and runs off into the woods.

"Thanks." I say to Ron.

"No problem." He says and there is then an awkward pause.

"Look Hermione we need to talk." I feel my heart crash into my chest. He was gonna break up with me. "Yes we do. I reckon you're gonna break up with me but you can't. I'm breaking up with you Ron." I say.

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Yes. Isn't that what you were gonna tell me. That you didn't want to date some monster freak?" I ask.

"No. Not even close Hermione. I was gonna say I was sorry for acting like a complete arse before. I never even thought to break up with you."

"Oh so you were ok with dating a monster?" I sneer at him.

"Hermione you're not a monster. You're a beautiful, intelligent witch who I just happen to love." He says and steps closer to me.

"So you're ok with dating a complete monstrosity of life?" I ask.

"You're not that either. Hermione, I was thinking and I remember the first time I meet you. I didn't know if you were a pureblood or a half breed. A daughter of someone from the ministry or someone who worked in the muggle world. And then I realized it. I didn't fall in love with Hermione the mudblood or Hermione daughter of you know who. I fell in love with just plain old Hermione Granger."

I don't even think. I run into his arms and bury my face into his chest. I feel his arms wrap around me tightly.

"I'm sorry Ron."

"You shouldn't be sorry for anything, Hermione." He says and kisses the top of my head.


	11. Chapter 11: Reading and Tickling

**Hermione POV**

I am sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor common room reading a book. I feel arms wrap around me from behind. I look up and see Ron's face looking down on mine.

"Hey Mione." He says. I smile and kiss him on the lips. He jumps over the couch and sits next to me.

"Reading? Why are you reading when you can be with me?" he jokes at me an throws my book on the ground.

"Ronald! I was reading that!" I scold him and reach for the book. He grabs me by my waist and lifts me onto his lap.

"Come on Hermione. Cuddle with me for awhile. You can read later."

"But Ron-,"

"No buts. You are going to cuddle with me." He says and hugs me tightly to his chest.

"You're a real prat you know that?" I say teasing him.

"That's why you love me." He jokes.

I snuggle my face into his chest and breath in his scent.

"Now aren't you happy I made you cuddle with me?" he asks.

I pull out my iphone and act like I am not amused.

"I see how it is." He says. "You're mad I took your book away. Ok that's fine. I just hope you don't mind if I tickle you!" he says and starts to tickle me all over. I giggle and start to laugh.

"Ron-hahahaha-Ron stop it!" I laugh out.

"I'll stop once you say you love me."

"I love you Ron. I love you!" I laugh out. He stops tickling me.

He leans down and kisses me on the lips. "Hermione, you're my best friend you know that?"

"Yes. Somehow I've always known." I say. They spend the rest of the night laughing away in the common room before falling asleep together on the couch.

**Next Day**

I wake up with Ron's arms draped around my waist. I wiggle out of them while he continues to snore. Typical. I walk into the hall when I hear a sound. The sound of someone crying. I walk into the first empty classroom and see George sitting there crying.

"Oh Hermione. Umm how was your morning?"

"Fine. Are you ok George?" I ask and walk over to him. I see he is holding a picture of Fred and him.

"I-its just- I miss him Hermione. He was my Harry. He was my best friend. It's been a year since I have truly ever been happy. Sure I've been semi happy but I miss being goofy George and yet I can't bring myself to be him without Fred." He says as he wipes tears from his eyes.

I feel pain stab my chest. I never knew George was hurting this bad. When I figure out how I'm gonna bring Fred back first.

"George, you'll be happy again one day you'll see."

"You may be right or you may be wrong." He says before he walks out of the room leaving me standing there feeling the pain of Fred's death all over again.

I walk back into the common room to see that Ron is awake.

"Hey where were you?"

"Oh just taking a walk." I say.

"I was wondering if you would want to go find your parents today?" he asks me.

"You want to go find them?" I ask hopefully.

"I'm a semi trained auror. I got this." He says and takes his hand in my as we disapperate.


	12. Chapter 12: Visiting the Parents

**Hermione POV**

I am so nervous. I haven't seen my parents in over 6 months. After the war I went and found them and restored their memories. They asked for me to visit often and I just never had the time. I feel horrible. We disparate into their front yard. I feel like I'm gonna throw up.

"It's gonna be ok." Ron says. "Consider it a late birthday present since I was on a mission."

We go and ring the doorbell. My father answers the door. "Hermione how nice to see you darling! And Ronald great to see you too lad. Please come in come in."

We walk in. "Oh Hermy it's so great to see you!" my mother squeals and hugs me tight.

"I've missed you so much mum. I have been so busy I had no time to see you but it's great to see you." I say.

"Ronald! Great to see you too! You be treating my little girl right?" my mother teases and hugs him.

"Like a queen ."

"Well come on! Let's have some tea." My mother says and we go sit in the living room.

"So what's new with you two?" my father asks.

"Well I went to Hogwarts to finish my 7th year and Ron started auror training." I begin.

"What's an auror?" my father questions.

"It's like a police officer." Ron states.

"Is that job considered dangerous?" my mother asks.

"Not really. If your trained right it is quiet easy." Ron replies.

I know he is lying. Being an auror is one of the most dangerous jobs a wizard could have. I know he wants to put my parents at ease though so I keep my mouth shut. Just then a owl flies into the house and over to Ron.

"Shit." He mutters under his breath. "I'm sorry. I have to go do something for work that is really urgent. I am so sorry that I can't stay any longer."

"It's alright Ron. I can stay with my parents." I say. I give him a quick kiss on the cheek and he leaves pretty quick.

I turn toward my parents. Their faces changed from bright smiles to grim faces. Something is not right with my parents.

"You are in deep trouble Hermione Jean Granger." My mother spits at me. Before I realize what is happening she slaps me across the face and takes the wand from my pocket.

"What the."

"You never visited after we asked you to and you have been a complete arse!" My father yells and pulls me by my hair and throws me against the wall.

I start to cry. While my father starts to kick me and scream. He is yelling something but I can't hear it because I am crying and screaming so loud. What happened to my parents? I feel blood seep out of cuts on my face and body. He finally stops and throws me into my bedroom. I don't stop crying for hours. When I finally do I look at the damages done to my body. I feel a small sense of relieve. All my bruises and cuts can be covered when I wear clothes and since it is winter I have an excuse to wear long sleeves. Also I don't have to worry about Ron. I told him I wanted to wait on having sex until I'm ready and he agreed. I can let these bruises heal and no one will ever know that I had them. I lay in my bed and cry myself to sleep.

**Next Day**

I am at the burrow changed my top when Ginny walks in.

"Oh Hermione I'm- what happened to you?" she gasps in horror.

I quickly put my shirt on before Ginny can get a better look at my bruises.

"I just fell down the stairs."

"That looks worse than that Hermione." Ginny says.

"Look I'm fine. Just don't tell Ron." I plead.

She doesn't say anything else but she looks at me with those eyes that say I never saw a thing.


	13. Chapter 13: Lying to Me

**Ginny POV**

I walk down the stairs and find Ron and Harry sitting at the table joking around.

"Ron can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask. He gives Harry a look but then he stands and we walk outside together.

"Look today when I walked into our room Hermione had bruises and cuts all over her body. She said she just fell and she asked me not to tell you but feel that you should know because I feel that it is something more." I explain and watch Ron's reaction. I am surprised he is taking it quite well.

"Ok. Thanks for letting me know Ginny. You are the best."

**Ron POV**

As Ginny and I walk into the house Hermione flies down the stairs.

"Good morning Ronald!" she sings and kisses me on the cheek. I can't help but notice how she is covering up today.

"Hello Hermione have a nice night at your parents?" I ask trying to act casual.

"Very well. It was just like the old days." She responds and sits on the couch.

I wrap my arms around her and I hear her wince.

"Are you ok?"

"Oh fine yes fine." She responds to quickly if you ask me.

"Oh ok." How could she not tell me she got hurt? Why is she hiding it from me?

"Ron, I love you so much."

"I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14: Scars

**Hermione**

I sit in Ron's lap and read my book while he nuzzles his face into my neck.

"Hey Mione what's that on your arm?"

"Nothing Ron. I just feel down some stairs at my parents. It is nothing." I tell him and I kiss his temple.

"Can I look at them?"

I sigh and lift my arm. He pulls back the sleeve and looks over my arm.

"Bloody hell Hermione." He breaths.

I yank my sleeve back down. "It is not that bad so can we drop it?"

He just nods. I can't help but notice how he buries his head deeper into my neck and how he wraps his arms around me tighter.

I sigh and put my book on the table knowing I have to address this issue.

"Ron. I am fine. I turned out better than most of the stuff we got ourselves into at Hogwarts." I try to reassure him. "I feel no pain at all."

His blue eyes lock with mine. "Do you promise that they do not hurt."

I nod.

"Good." He says. We don't say anything for a few minutes but suddenly he leans down and kisses me.

I kiss him back. Ron doesn't tell his love for me but he shows it more than needed. He wraps his arms around my waist.

"Good night Hermione."

"Night."


	15. Chapter 15: Blueberries

**Hermione POV**

I wake up in Ron's arms on the couch. I carefully untangle myself from them and go into the kitchen to see what there is to eat. I find running around the kitchen preparing a lot of food.

" what is all the food for?"

"It's Christmas Eve love. I have to cook all day. I can't make breakfast for you love so just grab something from the fridge."

I totally forgot that it was already Christmas. My mind has been so many other places. I already have had all the gifts for months so there is no reason to freak out about that .I go and find some blueberries. At least its healthy I tell myself. I walk back into the living room where I find Ron just waking up.

"Morning Mione." He says still half asleep as he props himself up on his arm. "What's with the berries?

"This is breakfast." I say and plop on in my mouth. I then feed one to Ron.

"So what did you get me?" Ron asks half way through the little box of blueberries.

"Honestly Ron if I had a gift for you do you really think I would tell you what it is? Besides what makes you think that you are going to get a present?" I ask teasing him.

"Because I am the best boyfriend ever?"

I grin and hit him with a pillow before I give him a peck on the lips which tasted like blueberries.

"So does that mean I am getting a present?"

I laugh and stuff more blueberries in his face. "Yes Ronald it does."

"Good because I got you the best present ever." He gloats and feeds me a blueberry.

"And what makes you think that you have the best present ever?"

"Because I know these things."

"Ok right." I say and kiss him again.


End file.
